Nicktoons: Legends of the Color Star
Nicktoons: Legends of the color star is a upcoming movie. about Spongbob and the nicktoons gets their own star that match the rainbow and somehow they need to be put back into a star wand on an island call power island fill with slimes that can put you in and your be never be seen again. and now they must watch out for them and the stars are the only ones to can restore the heroes back together again. Characters Heroes Spongebob Patrick Sandy Cheeks Squidward Mermaidman Bancale boy Tink & Fling (The Plum Blob) Clott & Dosh (The Green Blob) Bunt & Hem (The Pink Blob) Dotty Spotty Jimmy Neutron Bebe Chef Gino Kirby Yoshi Pac-man jr Homestar Runner Mario Luigi Ami Yumi Hansel White Fang Poppet Mr.Shoddle Wage Babo Tray Invader Zim Inavder Blue Irken Rob GIR Sir unit gray Irken Rob's Random Sir The Mingler Mr. Hollywood The Big Cheese Villains Man Ray Dirty Bubble The Growing Glob Yellow and Green Jester Dr. Strangeglove Iken Tak Ghost gang Dib King Dedede Buzz the bee The Stars Hots- The Red Star who is helped by Spongebob & Patrick Tulip - The Green Star who is helped by Ami & Yumi Hearts - The Pink Star who is helped by Tray Munchs - The Blue Star who is helped by Wage & Babo Miss Star - The Purple Star who is helped by Tink & Fling Shines - The Yellow Star who is helped by Kirby & Yoshi Dr. shine - The star who helps Pac-man jr and Homestar Runner Bean star - The star who helped Mario and Luigi Music - The Maroon Star who is helped by The Mingler Super Star - The Orange Star who is helped by Zim, GIR, Blue, and Irken Rob Moshi Star - The White Star who is helped by White Fang & Hansel Dark Star - The Black Star who is helped by the villains The Script (In Power Island) Hots: My Dearest Tulip will you have this dance Tulip: I know. I love you so much Hearts: hey listen Tulip he's mine Tulip: Listen Hearts I know he loves me (Tulip & Hearts nagging) Dark Star: Grrrr. Shoo you girls. (Dark Star hits Tulip & Hearts) Dark Star: if you stars wanted to have fun Hots: what do you mean. Why are you the only one who can stay here and slepping like a baby if you stand in the star panels but sadly there only seven holes in it. doesn't fit with you Dark Star. Dark Star: but.... Miss Star: I'm Sorry Dark Star. Your were not a good star after all last time you put eggs in Shines pants. NOW GO TO BED!!! Dark Star: OK Miss Star: If you do something to the star panel. YOUR WILL BE KILL IN THE THE LAVA PIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dark Star: Please not the lava Miss Star: Sleep Now! (at the middle of the night) (In the star panel room) Dark Star: I must be very quiet (Dark Star goes into the star panel) (Glows Black) Dr. shine: IT'S GOING TO BLOW!!!!! Dark Star: Its working. Its working come to me my slimy things. (Hots Wakes up) Hots: Dark Star!! NO!! Dark Star: Scatter away stars!!!! (All the stars apart from Dark Star flies away) (Stars screams) Dark Star: WHO CAN STOP ME NOW!!!! (Start Opening) (Opening Finsh) (Night time, Spongebob's House) French Narrator: Today we see some night time going around and we see spongebob sleeping like a baby. (Spongebob sleeping) (Crashing noise) (SpongeBob wakes up) SpongeBob: What was that? *SpongeBob walks outside to find something glowing red by his house.* ???: Boo! SpongeBob: AHHH!!! Patrick: Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Oh, hi Patrick! Patrick: Why are you up at two o-clock in the morning SpongeBob? SpongeBob: That's why! *Points at the glowing Red* Glowing Red: Uhhh, What happened? SpongeBob: Look, it can talk! TBA Zuko is a beast Category:Movies Category:Nicktoons Movies Category:Tv specials Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy